DarkShadows
by FanaTheHomestuckFanLOL
Summary: What if? What if in my other story the darkness the future the evil Future Candace never came? What if now Phineas is still under Fish power? A new story coming from the past of the past. DarkShadows more inside. this is more aim at ferb at times.


_**Just for the fun of this I'm doing an another ending to the story the future the darkness the evil, this one is more base off the original story idea, this ending are add on never really happen it more of a what if? Story. In the demo of the story Fish wasn't a big main yet he was still evil his point was to be a ghost of foolness and was fooling Phineas, this is what made Fish into the main evil guy in the redone one everyone knows as the future the darkness the evil.**_

_**If you read it you all know at the last sec future Candace stop Fish, what happen to her was unknown until someone else, you know who pick to kill her off. How that happen who the hack knows, so let's says she was dead before the fact, so she never show up.**_

_**So ya it starts around the last chapter part then changes.**_

* * *

**F-D-E-What if?-Darkshadows Chapter one.**

* * *

"Let me at him! I much do what the ghost says." Phineas said.

"No you won't." Future Ferb said trying to hold him back.

_My name is Phineas whatever my last name is, and I myself always wonder what would have happen if Future Candace never show up? Will here is my view, starting with what really happening going to what never did, and I hope never does. _

_Think of it if it did happen the nightmares I have of just a thing. _

"I think you need to know a little bit about how ghost work." Future Phineas said, as he hold out his own knife at the neck of Fish.

"Hey! I give you a Perry he came with these kids!" he said pointing at Phineas and Ferb. "I give you what you wanted!" Fish said.

"YOU LIE!" Future Phineas snap.

"Kid! I didn't lie! I just said thing that where not-"

"YOU LIE!" Future Phineas snap, hitting Fish with his free arm.

"Clam down kid!" Fish said.

"YOU NOTHING BUT A LYING GHOST! YOU LIE TO ME! YOU USE MY TRUST! ALL FOR WHAT? EVIL! YOU LIE!" Future Phineas snap. Fish then watch in stock as the F-Phineas eyes change back to normal. Fish growl and try to take his mind back over, but stocking to him he couldn't.

"Go to hell!" Future Phineas said, As he hit him with the knife. Fish growl and slam Future Phineas to the ground. Future Phineas yelp and started to cry.

"Brother!" Future Ferb yell as he hold Phineas back.

"My feet!" F-Phineas said. Fish smile and put his claws up.

"Kid! Your going to hell" Fish said.

F-Ferb watch in fear he could help but he would be killed himself. "WHAT DO I DO!" He asked himself.

Phineas knock F-Ferb over and grab Ferb neck. "Brother, brother your head would look good on a pole!"

"Phineas snap out of it!" Ferb said.

"What was I doing? Oh yes killing you!" Fish said as he look into the fear full eyes of Future Phineas.

"WHAT DO I DO!" Future Ferb asked as he look at Phineas then Future Phineas.

"I wonder how good your blood is." Fish said.

"Didn't you mom tell you never to play with your food?" Future Phineas asked.

"Ya but she made good cooking, you look like something my dad would make." Fish said as he claw into Future Phineas arm.

"Your dad sounds bad, as bad as it would be to have you as a dad." Future Phineas joke.

"For all you know I could have a kid."

"Who would fall in love with someone who drinks blood?"

"HOW TO YOU KNOW I DRINK BLOOD!" Fish said as he claw even more into Future Phineas arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Because...Your a ghost..." Future Phineas said.

"Stop Phineas." Ferb said as Phineas keep on hitting him.

"Blood blood blood Ferb." Phineas said.

"PHINEAS!" Ferb yelled.

"No need to yell brother." Phineas said.

"Ya will die." Fish said as he bite into his arm.

"No! BROTHER!" Future Ferb said.

"to late. His blood also wasn't that bad." Fish said as he tossed Future Phineas body away.

Future Ferb ran over to where the body was toss to find nothing. "Where did it go?"

"Hahahahaha."

"Odd." Future Ferb said.

Ferb was now knock out as Phineas was about to kill him when Future Ferb stop him. "Find! I get it! We lost!" Future Ferb said.

"No dun!" Fish said as he flew beside Phineas.

"But we are going to be back! I'll free Past Phineas! YOU HEAR ME! Also what happen to Future Phineas body?" Future Ferb yelled.

"Look likes my kid wanted to join in on the fun bhahahaa." Fish said as he teleported himself and Phineas away.

"I'm sorry!" Future Ferb said as he slam his hands in the ground. "SORRY BROTHER!"

_"On three, I let you go! You save Past Ferb, then do what ever it take to bring down Fish. Even if that means killing me." _

_"I said do what ever, Remember even if I die, and you kill me, I won't hate you. I know it's the same for you."_

"I won't let you life go to waste brother, I'll beat him!" Future Ferb said.

_**Just think if this was the real ending, that not all as will for once I have a story for this one. And Fish stop hinting at stuff you bad ghost. Anyways even so this is Phineas view it doesn't go by Phineas pov I know odd right? **_


End file.
